Farewell
by Simulacres
Summary: "Il se redresse et, un instant, j'ai l'illusion qu'il pourrait me voir. Mais son regard passe à travers moi pour fixer mon placard et je n'existe pas. Je n'existe plus." IchiRuki. Post chapitre 423. POV Rukia.


**A/N:** OS post chapitre 423... Donc attention aux spoilers  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'aide d'une simple incantation du kidô sans même m'en rendre compte mais en espérant que le froid ne le réveille pas. Cela fait deux ou trois jours que je ne suis pas venue à cause de grand frère qui m'a retenue pour des affaires au sereitei. Il sait que lorsque je disparais dans le monde réel, c'est pour voir Ichigo. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il cherche à tout prix à m'en empêcher. Je pense que c'est parce que lui comme Renji ne supportent pas vraiment de me voir déambuler dans les couloirs du Gotei 13 avec autant de vie qu'un fantôme après mes expéditions dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

Il dort. Un soupir m'échappe. Il ne dormait pas les premières nuits où je venais. Il se contentait de fixer pendant des heures la porte ouverte de mon placard sans bouger un cil, son visage de marbre me faisant me demander si c'était moi qui lui manquait ou bien ce que je représentais – ses pouvoirs perdus, ce monde qu'il ne retrouverait certainement jamais.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord de son lit et fait passer mes doigts sur sa joue, cherchant à tout prix à sentir la chaleur de sa peau, cherchant à graver dans mon esprit les détails les plus précis de ses traits, les reflets les plus subtils et inutiles de ses cheveux. S'il ouvrait les yeux, maintenant, je serai certainement incapable de me détacher de leur contemplation…

A quel moment exactement a-t-il commencé à développer cet ascendant sur moi?

A quel moment ai-je commencé à ne plus voir mon monde qu'à travers lui?

A quel moment suis-je devenue incapable de voir mon monde sans lui?

Je ne sais pas. Mais tant pis; la seule chose qui compte désormais est mon incapacité à aller de l'avant, à surmonter cet obstacle. J'ai surmonté la mort de Kaien-dono, pourquoi ne surmonterai-je pas le fait qu'Ichigo ne puisse plus me voir?

Parce que le lien qui me lie à lui me semble trop fort pour être brisé par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que la perte de ses pouvoirs, par quelque chose qui n'a tellement rien à voir avec moi… A mes yeux, je paye le prix le plus élevé de cette bataille d'hiver.

Mon prix, c'est Ichigo.

Il ouvre les yeux. Un hoquet m'échappe mais il ne peut pas l'entendre. Le regard hagard, il se redresse légèrement et oriente son regard vers la fenêtre que j'ai laissée ouverte. Il grogne quelques mots et se lève pour aller la refermer. Je me suis levée et l'observe faire avec la fascination morbide de qui est réellement désespéré.

Il se rallonge mais au bout de quelques minutes, il ne s'est toujours pas rendormi et commence à fixer le plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Je m'assieds par terre, dos à la porte de mon placard et m'emplit de ces quelques moments volés au monde où moi seule suis consciente de mes faiblesses et de mes peurs. C'est moi la fautive, moi qui devrait aller de l'avant, moi qui devrait être plus forte. Je pourrai dire qu'il ne se comporte pas mieux que moi, mais lui ne peut plus me voir, lui n'a pas le choix, lui a le droit de souffrir et de sans cesse regarder en arrière parce qu'au bout du compte, il devra quand même aller de l'avant.

Mais moi… tant que je reviens, cela signifie que je suis incapable d'aller de l'avant, que je m'accroche à un passé qui n'existera plus jamais. Quelle ironie d'espérer voir revivre le passé… c'est bien là le dernier espoir des désespérés.

Puis, soudain, un murmure. Tellement faible que je suis d'abord persuadée de l'avoir imaginé. Puis il est répété. Mon nom.

"Rukia."

Je me redresse et prend peur. Il ne peut pas me voir. Je le sais. Alors… alors il a deviné que je suis là. Non, ce n'est pas possible. La fenêtre ou alors…

Mais je me stoppe là. Il n'a rien deviné, il n'a rien senti. Il ne fait qu'espérer dans un murmure à voix haute ce que je hurle en moi-même à chaque fois que je ne le vois pas. Je m'approche du lit. Il se redresse et, un instant, j'ai l'illusion qu'il pourrait me voir. Mais son regard passe à travers moi pour fixer mon placard et je n'existe pas. Je n'existe plus.

"Ichigo, je suis là."

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. Une corde trop tendue qui décide qu'elle n'en peut plus et se déchire dans un claquement sonore et douloureux. Pourquoi lui répondre? Je devrai être celle qui me comporte en adulte… mais au lieu de réellement m'en vouloir, je me sens vide et savoir qu'il ne peut rien entendre de ce que je dis me fait me sentir à la fois folle et soulagée.

"Rukia, est-ce que c'est toi?"

Il espère encore. Il espère encore. Comment peut-il encore espérer? Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier s'il continue à espérer…

Quelle hypocrite je fais, bon sang… quelle hypocrite je fais… Mais, puisque je suis une hypocrite, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, je songe soudain.

"Je suis là. Mais tu ne peux certainement pas m'entendre et je ne suis certainement pas supposé te parler."

"C'est toi qui a ouvert la fenêtre?" Sa voix est faible. Il n'y croit pas lui-même. Peut-être croit-il qu'il rêve encore.

"Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit, espèce de crétin!"

Je vois son visage se tordre de douleur à mesure qu'il lui semble parler dans le vide. Je tente de voir sa chambre par ses yeux: un espace clôt et vide avec au milieu lui, qui parle ni au vent ni aux murs, mais au fantôme d'une personne dont il ignore si elle est encore attachée à lui ou définitivement partie.

"Je suis incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit… j'ai écouté aux portes la dernière fois et j'ai entendu Karin et Papa dire que tu venais trop souvent et ils espéraient que je ne pouvais vraiment rien sentir, parce que sinon je n'arriverai pas à aller de l'avant… Rukia, est-ce que je suis en train de devenir complètement fou et de parler à du vide?"

"Non, Ichigo, je suis vraiment là. Tu n'es pas fou et tu ne parles pas à du vide."

Il plonge son visage dans ses mains.

"Espèce de crétin… dors au lieu de parler à des fantômes." Se morigène-t-il en secouant la tête et en s'adressant à lui-même.

Il se rejette en arrière et ferme les yeux mais tout son corps est contracté et je devine qu'il lutte contre sa douleur.

"Rukia, pauvre conne… Je te déteste d'être partie comme ça, d'être partie comme si de rien n'était, sans avoir dit un mot, sans même m'avoir fait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé Ichigo? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi à ce moment là? Ca n'aurait fait que rendre les choses pires. Je me suis tue pour les mêmes raisons que toi, tu t'es tu: pour ne pas rendre la séparation plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est toi le connard qui n'a jamais rien fait avant qu'on en arrive à de telles extrémités… Mais je ne te demande pas pourquoi et je ne te demande pas quoi faire. Bon, d'accord, je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour aller mieux mais moi j'ai le droit de me faire du mal volontairement en venant comme ça à ton chevet alors que toi, tu dois aller mieux, tu dois m'oublier, tu dois avancer! Ichigo, tu dois… tu dois…"

Pourquoi a-t-elle le droit de continuer à se faire souffrir? Peut-être parce que se faire souffrir en venant le voir presque tous les soirs est en réalité moins douloureux que d'accepter de l'oublier. Et surtout, beaucoup moins douloureux que d'accepter qu'il puisse m'oublier…

Une porte grince. On se retourne à l'unisson. Le visage anguleux de Karin passe par l'embrassure de la porte.

"Est-ce qu'elle est là?" Demande immédiatement Ichigo, laissant d'un coup tomber toutes ses barrières.

Karin ne répond pas et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je trouve le courage de dire:

"Non, Karin. Je ne suis pas là. Ca fait un moment que je ne viens plus." Ma voix ne se brise pas.

Comme mon écho, sa petite sœur reprend mes paroles:

"Non, Ichigo. Elle n'est pas là. Ca fait un moment qu'elle ne vient plus."

Merci, Karin. L'expression de douleur qui inonde soudain le visage de son frère doit certainement lui faire autant de mal qu'à moi. Merci, Karin. Mais avant de refermer la porte, elle ajoute:

"Dors, Ichigo. Arrête de te torturer." Elle ferme la porte mais la rouvre. "Et arrête de parler à voix haute, ça me réveille."

Elle part définitivement. Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce. Je dois partir. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Il replonge son visage dans ses paumes.

"Bordel, Rukia…" Puis il rit légèrement et lorsqu'il redresse son visage pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, par laquelle la lune laisse passer ses rayons, son expression est transfiguré et une joie amère baigne l'éclat de ses yeux. "Je suis content que tu sois allée de l'avant. Au moins un de nous qui ne souffre pas pour rien…"

Il se rallonge et ferme les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir. Mais sa respiration ne devient pas régulière avant un bon moment. Lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir, je monte mes jambes sur le matelas et m'allonge à côté de lui, mon corps recroquevillé en position fœtale.

"Peu importe la vérité Ichigo, peu importe la douleur… l'essentiel c'est que tu crois ce que tu viens de dire. Et moi aussi je serai contente le jour où je te verrai aller de l'avant. Mais que personne ne me demande d'être celle à faire le premier sacrifice… Je suis désolée Ichigo. C'est encore toi qui devras te comporter en héro et montrer le courage nécessaire face aux autres. Moi, je continuerai de venir, peu importe jusqu'à quand… peut-être jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre fille à ma place." L'idée cisaille profondément mon cœur.

Lorsque le soleil se lève, je me demande encore s'il ira vraiment de l'avant. S'il parviendra à tout oublier, aussi bien moi que ce monde auquel il appartient réellement…

Peu importe, finalement, je décrète. Moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça, de toute façon…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et une review n'est jamais de refus... Si l'inspiration répond à l'appel, d'autres OS sur le même thème mais pas forcément lié suivront celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
